1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deployable seating arrangements having deployed and undeployed states, and more particularly, to a power deployed bleacher seating arrangement having nesting reinforced wheeled horse supports associated with each seating level, the horse supports being interlocked in the deployed state and sequentially delatched as the arrangement is restored to the undeployed state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art seating arrangements, particularly of the deployable type, suffer from a number of significant disadvantages that cause operational problems, particularly during deployment and undeployment (i.e., restoration to an undeployed state). One problem associated with known deployable seating arrangements is binding that results from metal-on-metal contact. Such a binding between deployable seating rows is almost never symmetrical, whereby rows will bind at one end and not the other. This causes difficulty in achieving alignment during deployment and restoration to the undeployed state. The problem can sometimes be overcome by significantly increasing the power capacity of the drive motor, or increasing the number of motors, employed to move the rows. A known solution to this problem, therefore, requires additional cost and technical complexity, with an increased number of moving mechanical parts that are subject to failure.
Power drive arrangements that have been employed in conventional deployable bleacher seating arrangements have included frictional power systems having rollers centered under the first row. This allows the first row to rotate about the centered rollers, resulting angular misalignment. Once the first row becomes misaligned, it will urge subsequent rows into skewed misalignment. Often times, correction of misalignment will require restoration of the deployable seating arrangement to its original state and repeating the deployment or restoration procedure, as the case may be.
It is a further problem with known deployable seating arrangements that they are difficult and complicated to manufacture. Oftentimes, these arrangements are comprised of many small parts that are welded together, many such parts being mirror image (right-handed and left-handed) replications of each other. Such parts include, for example, gussets, bolsters, hinges, etc. In addition, the use of numerous parts that are not symmetrically shaped result in proliferation of the number of parts that must be assembled. This results in reduced production volume and difficulty in implementing automation. The incorporated additional operations, such as finishing and welding reduce the rate of production and increase costs. Moreover, additional labor is required not only to effect assembly, but also to create bills of materials, select materials for shipment, and assemble the product at the job site. The greater complexity that results from such a large number of parts increases the likelihood of errors in all operations.
Inflexibility in the rise and span of the deployable seating arrangements known in the art is yet another problem. Flexibility in rise and span is essential if the building codes of the various jurisdictions in which deployable seating products are installed are to be satisfied. Such building codes, may for example, require steps, such as provided in aisles, to be of uniform height, and it is often critical that the rise of such steps match the elevations of surrounding construction closely.
It is not uncommon in known deployable seating arrangements for the guide bars that couple the wheel channels together to bend. This results from rocking of the loaded arrangement back and forth, i.e., front to back. The main supports, called "horses" bear the stresses applied by the human load on the seating arrangement. In the present invention, guide bars having a cross-sectional diameter of 1/2" are used, as compared to convention guide bars having a cross-sectional diameter of 3/8".
In many known arrangements, those parts that are not welded to one another are bolted using nuts and bolts. Such nuts and bolts slow construction, as they comprise one more thing for the installer to handle. A second worker may be required to hold the nut on the back side while the bolts are installed. Such nuts, often are shaken loose and become temporarily lost during installation. The nuts, however, cause scratches and gouges on the floor as the deployable seating units are operated.
The structure of known deployable seating arrangements is also problematical. Standard 21/2" spacing of support posts (horses) parallel to the seating results in the horses running out of space at the end of the section. This requires the construction of an expensive transition. However, such a transition also requires the dimension of the deployable seating arrangement, when closed, to be increased by some two to three feet. The known arrangements, therefore are not compact as they occupy undue floor space.
In conventional arrangements, the riser beams are urged tightly against the faces of the main support posts when the units are closed. There is, therefore, no place to run electrical wiring laterally to provide power at, and laterally beyond, wheel chair notches and truncations. Electrical cords get pinched as the units are telescoped closed. The riser beams, since they are very close to the faces of the main support posts, leave little or no room to bolt on a deck support bracket in the area occupied by the posts. This is particularly problematical when the units are telescoped closed, as the posts interfere with deck supports. A deck support bracket, however, is often necessary to support other options, such as aisle handrails and the front rails of a wheel chair notch.
A known arrangement employs multiple gussets in the understructure. Such gussets usually have sharp edges and appear as clutter, thereby diminishing the aesthetic appeal of the unit.
A further problem is present in known deployable seating arrangements, particularly at wheel chair notches and in pie-shaped sections. Additional hardware is required to replace the riser beam when it is omitted at such sections, to permit installation of row locks of the type that trip off of the first row riser beam.
In some known arrangements, horse weldments that carry the weight of the decking and seating as a cantilever deflect too greatly as the units are closed. This allows rubbing between rows which can damage the units and hinder their operation. Some of the deflection results from the fact that the support arms that cantilever from the main horse posts are not centered on the posts.
In known arrangements, the guide bars that attach the wheel channels together will become loosened after a period of time. This results from the metal tabs that retain them being repeatedly bent for removal during repair and maintenance.
There is additionally a need for an attachment arrangement for attaching the seating arrangement to a supporting wall, that is adjustable in all three dimensions. This will reduce installation difficulties, the number of required field modifications, and operational difficulties.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to ameliorate the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of prior art deployable seating arrangements.